The Day I Met Her
by hanyouboy-7
Summary: IK,MS Kagome came to a new school, made friends, and an enemy of an alter ego.


I don't own inuyasha  
  
************chapter 1-The first day at school************  
  
~RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
Rang a certain 17 year olds alarm clock, which the teenager completely ignored and went back to sleep.  
  
"Kagome wake up, your going to be late for your first day!" yelled her mother from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok just wait," Kagome yelled from her room as she scrambled off the bed to take a shower and get dressed. After, she ran into the kitchen at full speed, she almost tripped on her 12 year old brother Souta.  
  
"Sorry squirt, didn't see you there," Kagome said  
  
"Don't worry about it big sis," Souta chirped happily at his idol.  
  
"Don't forget your lunch, sweetie." Mrs.Higurashi said while flipping pancakes on the stove.  
  
"Can Dad drive me to school today?" asked Kagome eagerly . "Sorry honey, he got called to the hospital, one of his patients had a relapse." said Mrs.Higurashi mournfully.  
  
"It's ok Mom, I'll walk Souta." said Kagome with fake cheerfulness.  
  
"YAY" yelled Souta as he grabbed his lunch and waited eagerly beside the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
After Kagome dropped Souta off at his school, she glanced at her watch and realized that she would be late if she didn't hurry. 'I also need to get my schedule from the office' Kagome thought as she ran at breakneck speed towards her new school.  
  
While she was running to school she barley apologized to the people she bumped into a girl that sent them both flying to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry; I'm just really late for my first day at Northrend High." Kagome explained lamely to the other girl who was sprawled on the ground beside her.  
  
The girl looked up with bright maroon eyes and said, "It's ok; I'm Sango, nice to meet you. And don't worry; school doesn't start for another 15 minutes."  
  
"I'm Kagome, I transferred here from Tokyo." The stormy eyed teen replied.  
  
"Come and meet my friends, they're waiting for me at the entrance." She pointed to the pair.  
  
Kagome agreed but she was very nervous since she grew up in a big city, she might not have anything in common with the people here. Even though it is a big town, a very big town, things are still different. Like they have the old original shrines, where in Tokyo its all for profit and tourists, no one believes in the old traditions anymore since the invention of T.V.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku this is Kagome; Kagome, these are my good friends: Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango said in a loud voice which made the guys snap to attention and Kagome from her thoughts.  
  
She saw the one named Miroku wearing black shirt, black pants, he had a short ponytail and he had mischievous violet eyes.  
  
She saw the one called Inuyasha wearing a cap, red baggy pants and a black shirt; he had silver hair and golden eyes.  
  
She turned to and gazed at Inuyasha.  
  
'What an interesting and beautiful shade of hair.' thought Kagome.  
  
'Nice eyes.' thought Inuyasha, then snapped back into reality.  
  
"What are you looking at wench?" growled Inuyasha  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged a smile, though Miroku just stepped back.  
  
"Now Inuyasha, don't be rude," Sango said as she glared at him for insulting her newfound friend.  
  
"Feh" was his only reply.  
  
Then a girl with long black hair started running towards them shouting or screeching:  
  
"Inu-baby!!!!"  
  
"Oh-no" groaned Inuyasha as he identified who the screeching belonged to. 'My poor sensitive ears, she does this on purpose, I just know it' he thought.  
  
"Yup, Inuyasha run" said Sango as a mild suggestion.  
  
"Gotta go bye," Inuyasha said before running off as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
"Why?" asked a very puzzled Kagome.  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't know about Kikyou," said Sango  
  
"Kikyou?" replied Kagome, still confused.  
  
"Yeah, she tells everyone that Inuyasha is her boyfriend when he thinks of her as a very annoying sister or cousin or something. But just know that if Inuyasha had the ability to fly, he would, away, far away." Said Sango just before Kikyou ran up to them and asked:  
  
"Did any of you see Inuyasha?" she asked in a normal voice.  
  
Sango whispering into Kagomes ear deny, deny, deny.  
  
"No." replied Kagome and looked somewhat convincing, thankfully Kikyou wasn't paying that much attention to her specifically, though she didn't show it.  
  
'Dammit' thought Kikyou as she smiled to everyone in turn, and her gaze rested on Kagome,  
  
"Are you the new girl from Tokyo that everyone's been talking about?" asked Kikyou with a genuine smile,  
  
"If you need anything at all, come to me." she said with a smile, then with a parting smile, left to join her other friends again.  
  
"And mostly every girl has a crush on him, I don't get why, they're insane, he doesn't like them, the only women he tolerates are, his mother, though she died when he died, Kaede, the old woman from the shrine, since his mother was best friends with her, and me since his best friend, Miroku trails me everywhere.  
  
~RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
"That's the bell for first period" Sango said as she gestured towards the school, which consisted of five floors and a pretty big field in the back, and the front was looked like a garden with flowers.  
  
'Pretty.' thought Kagome as she realized something.  
  
"Damn, I need to get my schedule in the office then I'll be back." said Kagome as she started to jog to the office.  
  
***************************  
  
How was that for a first chapter?  
  
And it was my first fan fic too (  
  
These are only mild introductions of some of the main characters. If you have any questions, please ask in the review, I know that things aren't very clear right now, but they'll get better.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
